


The Dragonborn Comes

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, SO, Tail Fucking, and uh, but there is a forked tongue involved, cause he's not technically a dragon, cause why not right?, he's kinda a dragon, kind of, oooookay, so not actually bestiality, there is dragon sex, this is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: Cassiopeia, Dovahkiin, officer in the Imperial army, vanquisher of Alduin, hero of Skyrim. When she arrives at Autumnwatch Tower and comes face to face to a dragon, there's a different kind of conquest to be had





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a pun. Yes, I'm ashamed. No, I'm not gonna apologize. Long time, no write! So here! Have some shameless dragon(ish) smut. Dragonborn fucking a dragon. Ironic, right? Also, yeah, Sinistral elves are extinct, I know, but he's my character and his backstory will be whatever I want and you can fuckin fight me if you don't like it.
> 
> Also, in case you don't figure it out, Zelphar is a sex god.

Cassiopeia reined in her palomino horse in front of the ruins of Autumnwatch Tower. She took her right foot from its stirrup and lithely swung her leg down, bringing her left foot from its stirrup once her boot had touched the ground. The horse glanced back at her, methodically chewing the bits in his mouth, one ear relaxed, the other pricked towards his rider.

  
"Good boy, Lucius." She smiled and fished an apple from her pack. She slipped the bridle from the gelding's head, gently taking the bit from his mouth before giving him the apple. He plucked it from her hand neatly with his teeth, biting the red fruit in half with a noisy crunch. The other half fell to the ground and he bobbed his head as he chewed will Cassie loosened the girth and pulled the saddle from his back. She placed it down carefully and then draped the bridle and reins across it.

  
Lucius had stretched down his neck to fish the rest of his apple from the leaves and he chewed contently, tail swishing at a bee that buzzed too close to his hind legs. Cassie gave the horse a quick brushing and then patted his shoulder before she adjusted her pack and began walking towards the tower ruins.

  
She pulled her helmet off, shaking her dark chestnut curls loose after having them cramped up for so long. The breeze was tousling her locks, cooling the dampness of sweat that had started to gather under her hair. Her Penitus Oculatus issued armor was light and typically rather comfortable, but it had been a long day of working to settle the dispute that raged between the Empire and the Stormcloaks. It had been rather obvious whose side she would take. She was, of course, an Imperial. She didn't always agree with everything the Empire did, but she knew it would be best for Skyrim in the long run if the Empire maintained control.

  
Cassiopeia mounted the crumbling stairs, following the winding incline until she stood on top of the tower, the breeze now stronger and tugging at the loose scarlet cloth of her armor and the leather of the skirt she wore. A familiar roar thundered through the air and she dropped her pack, lifting a hand to shield her green and gold-flecked amber eyes from the sun. Down below, Lucius was having a merry roll in the grass and leaves, legs flailing about, completely unworried about the massive winged shape that had crested the mountainous spine of the horizon.

  
Cassie's hand dropped to her sword's hilt, eyes narrowing as she watched the dragon approach. Then, a smile pulled at her full, pink lips, her hand slipping from the sword as the dragon grew nearer. She would recognize him anywhere. There were only two dragons that she, the Dragonborn, considered her friends. Paarthurnax, of course, high atop the snowy peak of the Throat of the World, was one. Perhaps Durnehviir could be counted, but she was cautious to name him a friend. The dragon approaching, however, with his red-gold scales, the iridescent blue membranes of his wings, the lovely frill that lined his back and tail, was certainly her friend.

  
He hovered above the tower, great wings flapping as he lowered himself to perch upon the edge of the tower, massive claws gripping the stone. He folded his wings neatly, a smile pulling at his deadly maw. He tilted his head so that his right eye, a brilliant blue, was fixed upon the young woman.

  
"Look who's finally back," he rumbled in a deep, yet rather jovial voice. "You finally returned after all these weeks..."

  
"I'm sorry, Zelphar." Cassie stepped closer to him, reaching a hand up as he lowered his head. "Crushing Ulfric's little rebellion has proven to be a rather time-consuming task." She stroked the smooth scaly plates of his face and he let out what almost sounded like a purr as he pressed his head against her chest.

  
"I know, emma lath. I would never hold your duties against you. I do not mind coming second as long as I get to come at all." A laugh came thundering up from his chest and Cassie rolled her eyes.

  
"Well, as long as that means I come first," she retorted with a playful smack to one of his golden horns.

  
"Oh, I think I can make that happen."

  
Cassiopeia let go of the dragon's head, stepping back as she watched the transformation take over, his body shifting, the wings and scales melting away until a tall elf stood in front of her, skin a magnificent rose-gold, his hair a lovely strawberry blond, and his one blue eye looking at her in a way that let her know he would make good on his promise. The left side of his face had a mess of scars, the eye clouded over and blind. It did nothing to detract from the handsomeness of him, though.

  
"You're naked," she pointed out, grinning broadly as she looked him over. He stood a couple inches over the average Altmer, mainly because he was only half Altmer. His father, he had told her, had been one of the few remaining Sinistral elves, a race that had been wiped from the face of the world long ago by the ancient Redguards. Perhaps only a couple survived, and his mother, one of the most powerful queens in one of the Summerset Isle's royal families, had had an affair with the desert elf.

  
"And you're not," Zelphar smirked at her, long legs bringing him in front of her in just a few strides. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her against his chest, lips crashing against hers. Cassie's arms wound around his neck, the muscles in her biceps jumping as she strained to get closer to him. It didn't take long for their tongues to twine together, with him pausing to nip at her lips every now and then. His hands were traveling her body, long, graceful fingers unbuckling her armor like it had a dozen times before, letting the well-worn leather fall to the stones beneath their feet.

  
The wind would have been a little too chilly if Zelphar's body hadn't practically burned with warmth. He was always warm, it seemed, even more so now that his lover was back in his arms.

  
"Might I question as to why your tongue is still that of a dragon's?" Cassie pulled back a bit, cheeks flushed from Zelphar's kisses as he focused on getting her out of the rest of her armor.

  
"I thought it might be fun to change things up." His blue eye flicked up to meet her gaze, his lips curving into a smile. He was on his knees, pulling her smallclothes down her legs. She stepped out of them and he tossed them aside, hands gripping her legs as his lips began traveling her thighs. Not many elves had beards, at least not Altmer. Not that she knew of. But Zelphar was an exception, perhaps because of his mixed lineage. She wasn't complaining, though, not as the thick, neatly trimmed beard brushed the soft skin of her thighs and sent shivers up her spine.

  
His spiraled horns were still there, the bases nestled down in that glorious hair of his. Cassie reached down, fingers running through his hair as he continued kissing and nipping every inch of her inner thighs. His hands were sliding slowly up and down, fingers reaching up to squeeze her ass. Oh, he could never get tired of her body, the luscious curves that were not typically found in his own kind. Her body had a touch of soft feminity, though under it was battle-hardened muscle and deadly grace that took his breath away when he watched her on the battlefield.

  
"If you don't quit teasing me, you knife-eared fuck, I'll- Oh!" Cassie's half-hearted threat was cut off by a swipe of his tongue across her clit. Maybe a dragon's tongue wasn't such a bad idea after all...

  
"That's what I thought." Zelphar chuckled against the skin of her thigh before he returned his attention to the heat between her thighs, his forked tongue flicking through her folds and lapping at her clit in the most wonderfully teasing manner.

  
She gripped his horns to steady herself, leaning against him, his fingers digging into her skin as he held her steady. His tongue was slipping in and out of her now, going a little deeper with each return. Then, it entered and didn't leave, but instead was searching around inside her, the forked ends moving like they had a mind of their own. It didn't take Zelphar to find the spot he was searching for and he lavished attention upon it.

  
"Zelphar..." Cassie inhaled sharply and then gasped out his name, her grip on his horns tightening, her eyes squeezing shut and her teeth starting to worry her lower lip.  
A low growl rumbled in the elf's throat in response to his name coming from her lips and he tongued her with more fervor, lips moving hungrily over her clit. Her legs were starting to tremble. One, two, three... Four more strokes with his tongue and then she was coming apart, sagging against him as her strength gave way to pleasure, his name falling from her mouth in soft, lovely moans.

  
Zelphar gently guided Cassie down to the stonework beneath them, lying her back on the nest of furs and blankets that he usually slept in when she was gone. Of course, he typically slept in them when she was there, but usually not after a good romp or two.

  
"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say my name." Zelphar was smiling softly down at Cassie when her amber eyes fluttered open again.

  
"I don't think I could get tired of saying it." She smiled back and pulled him down for another kiss, raising herself up on an elbow as her hand reached down for his cock. Her fingers brushed his length and a soft, choked noise came from Zelphar's throat before he pushed her hand away, shaking his head.

  
"No... Not now. Maybe later, but this is all for you." He kissed her again, softly at first, and then his tongue swept across her lips, slipping between them and grazing her teeth. Cassie opened her mouth for him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She gripped his arms and pulled him down closer, arching his hips so that they brushed against his.

  
"Well, then you can hurry up and really make me say your name." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, grinning up at him, the movement making her freckled nose crinkle.

  
Zelphar felt his heart skip a beat or two. Auri-El preserve him, he loved this woman. His lips pressed against hers once more, one hand sliding down to lift her hips up as he began gently easing his length inside her. He took his time, his kisses unceasing, his lips traveling from hers, peppering gentle kisses across her cheeks and nose, over her eyelids as they fluttered shut.

  
He paused, then his hips snapped forwards and he pushed himself completely into her in one smooth motion. Cassie let out a moan, body arching up off the thick nest of furs beneath her. Her hands were on Zelphar's shoulders, fingers squeezing him as he began moving his hips in long, slow, smooth thrusts.

  
The sky above was starting to turn gold and pink, threads of brilliant violet and red streaking through the clouds as the sun began to sink past the skyline. Cassie found her breath taken away in more than one way, from the beauty of the sky above her as well as the feelings of pleasure that Zelphar could so expertly inflict upon her body.

  
Zelphar couldn't help but stare at the woman beneath him, mesmerized by the sky reflected in her already enchanting eyes. The way her body reacted to his every touch, her full lips parting with each little gasp and whimper, her long, dark lashes fluttering when her eyelids tried to slide shut.

  
"Enjoying the view?" Cassie asked with a rather cheeky grin.

  
"How could I not?" Zelphar's lips curved upwards and he began to let his thrusts grow quicker. "I've got the loveliest woman in all of Tamriel all to myself."

  
They could hear birds singing and calling out to one another in the trees, their songs trilling throughout the evening. Somewhere, in the woods, they could hear a buck calling for his mate and a wolf howled from further in the distance. The wind rustled the branches and grass, but loveliest of all was the sound of their skin colliding, growing sticky with a light gathering of sweat.

  
Zelphar's lips were parted, his one blue eye staring intensely down at his Imperial lover as he watched her face, memorizing every freckle, every curve, the shape of her cheekbones, committing everything to memory for what felt like the hundredth time. He never wanted to forget her face, not one single detail.

  
Cassie brought her left hand up, gripping one of his horns as her right hand slipped down to his back, fingernails digging into the rippling muscle. The last long minutes of blazing light made Zelphar's body seem to glow, his golden skin radiant in the sunset, his strawberry blond hair glinting like the finest treasure. Not many people in Skyrim liked elves, but Cassiopeia couldn't imagine not having this one.

  
"Little faster, Zelphar," she whispered, bucking her hips into his. Zelphar was pulling her closer, hands gripping her hipbones tightly as he suddenly pinned her down, hips snapping into hers. Cassie let out a high pitched moan, head leaning back as her grip on him tightened. Her eyes were shut, but even so, she might not have noticed Zelphar allowing his tail to appear and when she felt something smooth and scaly press in alongside his cock, she let out a scream of mixed surprise and pleasure.

  
The elf was grinning mischievously at her, his hair disheveled from her fingers in it, his cheeks flushed a lovely red color. His tail was joining in with each thrust, the smooth, raised ridges on it hitting every lovely little spot and causing a dozen wonderful feelings to flood through her body.

  
Cassie shuddered as she came, one leg hooking around Zelphar's waist to hold him close. As her warm, slick inner muscles spasmed and clenched around him, Zelphar's breath hitched and he swore softly under his breath in his native tongue, able to get a few more good thrusts in before he spilled inside of her.

  
He eased his tail out of her first, a slick, wet sound making him lick his lips. He was spent for the moment, but it made him want more already. In a little while, perhaps. Zelphar was a little loathe to pull his cock from her, but he did and then gathered her up in his arms, hugging her close and smothering her in kisses once again as he managed to fumble for a blanket and drape it over them.

  
"Ma'arlath..." Zelphar sighed as he nuzzled her neck, his fingers combing her hair.

  
"I love you too." Cassie smiled and reached up, her thumb gently tracing over the scars that marred his face.

  
"You know that people wouldn't be too happy with you if they found out about us. The Dragonborn fucking a dragon. Would raise more than a few eyebrows."

  
"Well, you're not technically a dragon, are you? You can shift into a dragon. Difference. Although, I do rather like you keeping the horns. They make good handles."

  
"I left them for a reason," Zelphar laughed as said horns slowly disappeared along with his tail. "But I'd hate to end up accidentally poking your eye with one while we sleep."

  
"Sleep?" Cassiopeia lifted her head, arching an eyebrow at him.

  
"Well, I thought-"

  
Zelphar was cut off by a kiss as a pair of battle calloused hands shoved him flat upon his back and then his wiry Imperial was straddling him, her hands capturing his wrists and pinning them above his head. Her amber eyes were blazing with a lovely fire.

  
"We can sleep when I'm done, darling. I'm just getting started."


End file.
